Secrets, Secrets
by Lorelie-Grace
Summary: AU Tony's hiding something about the latest suspect and what's up with Ziva? TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I'm back from America and I'm exhausted :O The heat knocked me out pretty good! But I had an amazing time, even though it's raining back in England again. I must warn you though. This story will be as AU and probably a bit OOC as they get. This won't be set in any particular season but I had to make Tony younger to make this make sense, which theoretically makes everyone else younger too. So Tony's 35 and figuring there's about a 12 year age gap between him and Ziva she's 23 (see how this doesn't make sense!) Abby's about 30 and McGee's like 32. No one knows Gibbs' age so I won't question that.**

**I will stop rambling soon but one more thing- I got to swim with 2 dolphins :D They were so cute and were called Astra and Diego.**

**Disclaimer: I own a cheap pair of sparkly flip-flops which rub my feet raw. I don't think NCIS fits in with my shoe wear type (too expensive).**

"Val what are you doing here! They think you're a killer, go back to England!"

"I can't Tony Crispy's dead and they think I did it!"

"Well they can join the queue" Tony muttered angrily.

"Please Tony help me" The young girl of 20 years cried.

"Fine, but you owe me Val"

"Thanks Tony!" Val said as she hugged him tightly.

_24 hrs earlier_

"No, no, no, no, no!" Ziva cried as she read the results. She couldn't hide it from the team, especially him but she could try. She could still remember that night as vividly as it was yesterday, but she was the one to tell him to forget it. She could still remember exactly what she had told him.

'_Look Tony I hope you understand, we were drunk and stupid but can we still be friends?'_

'_Of course Zee-Vah, well I must be going, we have work in an hour, see you then'_

She regretted everything she had said. She had wanted more, needed more. But she was scared he would break her heart so she ended it before anything had begun.

She sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Ziva walked into the bullpen and flopped down at her desk tiredly.

"Have a wild night Zee-Vah?" Tony questioned roguishly.

"Be quiet Tony" Ziva said quietly.

Seeing that she was serious he quietened down "Sorry Zee"

"It's okay I just don't feel too good, I probably have a fly"

"Bug, Ziva, bug"

"Where? She questioned as she looked round sleepily.

"You catch a bug, not a fly."

"Noted"

Gibbs stormed in with a fresh coffee.

"Has anyone got anything new?" He yelled impatiently.

He was aggravated about their latest case. A marine had been found shot execution style in the head, the murder weapon was at the scene but wiped clean of any evidence much to Abby's annoyance. The only thing that apart from the gunshot wound was a slap mark across his cheek, pre-mortem according to Ducky. He was struggling to get the security tapes so McGee went for a 'visit'.

"Just running through the security tapes in the alley boss." He noticed when the marine arrived and re-wound it slightly.

A young girl with long sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes walked into the alley and took a few deep breaths. A few minutes later she went to walk out of the back street and the marine pinned her to the wall and kissed her. She fought back, pushing him away and slapping him hard across the face. Then a dark haired girl rushed up to her and put her arm around her and led her away from the scene. They could easily run facial recognition for the younger girl, but the second girl's face was covered by her dark hair.

"I'll run facial recognition for them both but the second girl is a long shot." McGee said quickly looking worried at his boss' reaction.

"Do it McGee!" Gibbs yelled and stormed off.

Gibbs got back from his coffee run and walked over to McGee. His computer immediately beeped. Gibbs clearly hadn't lost his touch.

"The dark haired girl didn't have a match. But the younger one has a match."

"Well McGee I don't have all day! Who is it?"

"Valeria Paddington"

"Oh My God" Tony whispered and grabbed his phone.

**See that was written all in one day and I haven't slept in 24 hrs! (Though I did ponder the idea over my holiday).**

**Also thanks so much for the other reviews after the last chapter of up in flames. Speaking of reviews maybe you could do that too? ;)**

**Have a good one**

**~Lori **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit but I've been super busy! I was super excited to see reviews! Thank you so much and Tiva all the way baby-you're right ;) Also my cousin Serena (Who is like 1) came to pay me a visit and I had to drag her up and down the garden in a washing basket for hours! It was cute but I have bad back now.**

**This is for my eccentric music teacher Val who can even own year 7s despite being over the age of 50 (now please don't hit me!) **

**Disclaimer: I have a shamu the whale teddy from America, but NCIS didn't come with him (Imagine if it did though it would be a great deal!)**

**Anyways enjoy!**

_Still 24 hrs earlier_

Tony rushed into the bathroom and quickly dialled a number.

It rang…

And rang…

And rang…

And rang…

Then finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" A gravelly voice spoke into the receiver

"Val where are you?" Tony questioned

"It's like 8 in the morning on my only day off from collage, where do you think I am. I'm in bed!" Val yelled rudely.

"With who?" Tony asked protectively.

"No one, well if you don't count Brooke passed out on the floor next to my bed. Now what do you want?"

"They think you're a suspect for murder, I think that's kinda important!"

"Chill I'll answer their questions, but I need time to think. I'm heading to see crispy fried chicken today. I'll be back in a few days. It's just to insult him on how great my life is now after…" She trailed off.

"Yeah I get ya" Tony said understandingly

"Can you do one more thing? Please don't say you spoke to me."

"Fine" He said in a fake annoyed tone.

"Thank you so much" She said relieved. "Be seeing you"

"Take care of yourself okay?"

"I promise, now I forgot to pack and I was going to get Brooke to do it but she's still passed out from the alcohol so I really gotta go byeeee!"

"Bye" Tony hung up. At least he knew that she was okay for now. Well how wrong he could have been.

Ziva wondered what that was about. Tony just rushed out of there as if the building was on fire. When you looked closely they did sort of look similar with the sandy blond hair and piercing green eyes. She quickly snapped out of her wonder and decided to book a doctor's appointment, just to make sure. Even though her gut knew that the test was right.

She sighed and got back to work.

Val's plane had just landed and she was happy. She would be able to go shopping see the sights… and make fun of her big brother. She quickly found a cab and hopped in. She knew this would be a good day.

Oh how she was wrong.

She walked quickly and angrily. £30 quid for a taxi, uh now she knew why she didn't live in England anymore and well because of…

No! She wasn't going to think about that or what happened. It was time to let go.

She breezed into the hallway and yelled

"Crispy I'm baaaaaack!"

There was no reply.

"Yo! Dude seriously don't try and hide! You could have just said you didn't want me here. She walked cautiously down the hallway ignoring all the family photos of the 5 of them happily smiling as if there was not a care in the world.

She continued till she reached the office. She knew that was her siblings favourite place, as that was where all the money making happened. Or so he said.

When she had opened the old oak door she saw the leather chair was facing the spectacular view of the countryside.

"C'mon Crispy don't ignore your baby sister like this" She said as she playfully pushed his way round.

"CRISPIAN!" She screamed as the chair swung fully round.

**Dun Dun Duuuuun! At the moment she seems very unlucky and it's going to get worse. Once the case has got into full swing Tiva will happen I promise :D.**

**Thank you again for your amazing reviews! I'm super happy even though It's like past midnight here.**

**Well goodnight then**

**~Lori **


	3. Chapter 3

**Good day folks! I am so amazed how many people have reviewed, followed and favourite my story! Thank you all so much :D **

**Disclaimer: I tried trading my annoying cousin for NCIS ownership. Surprisingly it didn't work**

_18 hrs earlier_

Crispian was covered in blood. He had one eyeball missing and one hanging out of the socket. And that was not the worst of it. He had a look of horror on the rest of his remaining features. When Val looked closer he had tiny cuts on his skin. Almost as if they were Paper cuts. There were stab wounds placed neatly up one side of his body. She stupidly checked his pulse to see if he could possibly have the faintest one. But he didn't. She lifted his head up to see if it possibly wasn't him. But she could recognise the same stupid hair she always made fun of. Val didn't know what to do, but first on the agenda was getting her now bloodied clothes off.

_Meanwhile in Washington_

Nobody had seen Brooke all day. All of her classmates had looked everywhere and there was one more place to look. Valeria's room. They knocked cautiously and creeped in.

Maria sighed in relief "Look guys she's here! Looks like she's still asleep though-Should we wake her up?" She yelled cheekily.

"I'll get the bucket of water" Lianna smiled.

After she had dragged the heavy bucket, she gave it to two of the boys and they lifted it up silently, not spilling a drop.

"Okay one… two… three!"

They tipped the water over Brooke's head and nothing happened. Maria leaned down and turned Brooke over.

To her shock instead of their classmate, they found the body of what once was Brooklyn Sinclair.

_Also in Washington DC_

"Miss Ziva Day-vid?" A nurse called out.

"It's Dav-eed" Ziva corrected

"Okay then, please go to room 3, doctor Robinson is ready to see you"

Ziva walked to room 3 and hesitantly opened the door.

"Hello Ziva" Doctor Robinson greeted warmly

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Uh no problem, I think I might be pregnant"

"Well then, I just need to take some blood samples and if you go through to that room, there is a restroom so you can pee in this cup so I can send the tests off"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" The doctor said happily

After the tests were completed Ziva drove home and fell asleep quickly.

_16 hrs earlier_

Val hurried away from the house. She had scrubbed herself raw in the shower and changed clothes. She knew leaving the bloody clothes was a bad idea, but she couldn't stand to take them with her. She dialled 999 on Crispian's mobile and left it in the house. Then she hailed a taxi and went straight to her hotel. She knew that the next day she would fly home.

_Still 16 hrs earlier_

Tony got a rude awakening. His cellphone rung loudly till her picked up

"DiNozzo" Tony said groggily

"Hello this is Brent Smith from Metro PD we have a few questions for you concerning a Valeria Paddington" The person spoke

"Uh what do you want to know?" Tony asked

"Do you know her whereabouts at this time?" he questioned

Tony played dumb "Uh no I haven't got a clue, what's the problem?"

"Her best friend Brooklyn Sinclair was found dead in Miss Paddington's room this morning"

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything about that. Have you got anymore questions?"

"Uh, no Mr DiNozzo. Thank you for your time."

Tony flopped down onto his bed. The last conscious he had was 'What have you done now Val?'

**Well that was a filler chapter, so when Val gets back the fireworks begin!**

**Well I'm off to my Grandmother's for tea now so ta ta for now!**

**~Lori **


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings! I've been super busy! But that doesn't matter right now. I've had a new story idea, but I'm putting on hold till I finish this one. But who knows when I'll finish? (I don't know either!)**

**Disclaimer: I own a gorgeous bracelet Emara got me from Spain (Thanks cuz!) but she could only get the bracelet without the matching NCIS rights, Darn it! There's always next time though…**

_6 hrs earlier_

Ziva woke with a start. She felt dizzy for a moment and then rushed to the bathroom just in time. She reached the toilet and felt her stomach empty all of its contents. Once she was done Ziva rested her head on the edge of the bath. She was pretty sure that she was infact pregnant, but she didn't want to accept it until the doctor rung her with the test results. Ziva groaned. She was going to have to call in sick today.

_5 hrs earlier_

"Where's Ziva, Boss?" Tony asked curiously. He wanted to know where his little ninja was-_Wait __his __ninja? When did he get so possessive of her?_

"ill DiNozzo, McGee background on Paddington"

"Uh" McGee clicked the remote at the plasma. A picture of Val came up.

"Valeria Paddington, 20 years old. American mother, British father. Grew up in England and moved to America 2 years ago. Goes to Ohio state university, lives on campus."

"Criminal record McGee?"

"Yeah. She was arrested once for murder when she was 15. Was released on lack of evidence."

"Anything else?"

"I don't think- Wait I think this might be important. She has a next of kin who works in our office!"

"Well who is it McGee?"

"Tony?"

_Still 5 hrs earlier_

Ziva's head was pounding. It didn't help when her cellphone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ziva it's Kiana Robinson, from the doctors. We have your test results. Congratulations you're gonna be a mom!"

"Thank you doctor Robinson"

"It's Kiana and you're welcome"

"How far along am I by any chance?" Ziva already knew, but just to be correct….

"19 weeks. I'll set an appointment up next week for an ultrasound okay?"

"Okay thank you. I will see you next week, good bye Kiana"

"Bye!" The happy doctor signed off.

So it was official, Ziva sighed. But one thing crossed her mind. How did she not realise she was pregnant? She was feeling a bit better, so she got her laptop and switched it on…

_About 4 ½ hours earlier_

"Tony please explain why you are the emergency contact and next of kin to our prime suspect in a murder investigation. And why did you fail to mention that she was accused for murder? And-"

"She was innocent!"Tony cut in angrily "And if you want to know Val is my cousin!" Tony stormed off down the stair well.

McGee went to chase after Tony until Gibbs stopped him.

"Just leave him McGee. He'll come back when he's cooled off"

_2 hrs earlier_

Val stepped off the plane. She quickly cleared customs and switched on her phone and she had 17 missed calls, all from Tony. _Damn_. The phone quickly started ringing and she answered it. Tony wasn't in the mood for formalities and got straight to the point.

"Val where the hell are you?" Tony yelled into the phone

"I just got off the plane. I was gonna get a cab back to my dorm."

"I wouldn't, get a hotel somewhere and stay there till your holiday in England was meant to be over"

"Fine! It's only another three days anyway." Val pouted

"Don't pout. I know you are! And whatever you do don't come near me. I'm your only family they'll look at my apartment for you to be hiding there."

"Kay, chill. I'll stay away. I've gotta go I caught a cab. See ya!"

"Bye"

Val hopped in the cab and headed straight to the hotel she had in mind.

_Present time_

Val was bored. She had sat around for two hours, like a good girl but she was bored. She decided to walk a few blocks. She realised where she was. She decided to go up and pay him a visit

_Still present time_

Ziva decided to go and see Tony. He seemed happy to get her call and sounded genuinely concerned. They were sat on his sofa watching a movie.

"Look Tony-"

"Look Ziva"

They both laughed.

"You can go first Tony"

"well I've been thinking recently and I-"

Tony was interrupted by the door. He went to go on but the knocking was persistent and got louder with each knock.

"Just a second" He relented.

He opened the door and saw his tiny cousin standing there. Instead of being rational he exploded.

Val what are you doing here! They think you're a killer, go back to England!"

"I can't Tony Crispy's dead and they think I did it!"

"Well they can join the queue" Tony muttered angrily.

"Please Tony help me" The young girl of 20 years cried.

"Fine, but you owe me Val"

"Thanks Tony!" Val said as she hugged him tightly.

Ziva walked over to Tony and Val where she looked on confused.

"Uh Tony, who is that?"

**Almost Tiva time! Sorry it took so long but it was my longest chapter in the history of my stories. It sort of covered stuff, but it was a boring chapter to set background. Next time Ziva meets Val. I wonder how she's gonna react!**

**Review? I finally figured out how to reply to reviews! :D**

**Laters!**

**~Lori **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've had to get all my school supplies and uniform (Yep, English school sucks) and I had my hair re-dyed at the hairdressers today so it doesn't look a mess because Inna tried to dye it and it went wrong. Now a hormonal Ziva explosion awaits. Enjoy**

"Who is that Tony? Wait she is the girl from the security cameras! Are you sleeping with her? And just to think I could tell you! Ridiculous!"

"No! Zi I can explain. Val is my cousin. Please tell me what you were going to say"

"Really?" Ziva said suspiciously, looking at Val "You do look similar, but are you really related?"

"Yes we are Ziva! I'm Tony's cousin. My surname is Paddington, Tony's uncle Clive was my dad."

"Tony didn't mention you when he said about his uncle dying. I know Crispian got all of Clive's money. Did you not get anything?"

"No. Clive didn't like me much so he gave Crispy fried chicken everything"

"Well that was not very nice" Ziva stated.

"Speaking of Crispy why aren't you in England Val?" Tony cut in.

"I walked in and he was dead" Tears started welling up in Val's eyes.

"Why did you leave then?" Tony said gently.

"You know what happened last time" Val said knowingly.

"Am I missing something?" Ziva butted in.

"It will all be cleared up. We're going to NCIS to see Gibbs" Tony answered.

"WHAT? NO! I can't go there please Tony don't take me there!" Val pleaded.

"Ziva grab the keys" Tony said as he grabbed Val handcuffed her hands together.

"I still won't go!" Val challenged.

Tony promptly changed that as he picked her up.

"Challenge accepted and won like a boss" Tony grinned. "Come on Zi you can drive"

_25 minutes later_

"Wow Zi you drove like a normal person!" Tony exclaimed happily.

It was true. Ziva had started to drive more carefully as believe it or not, she had always wanted a child to care for, to love. She was happy that someone as amazing as Tony gave that to her.

"Well your poor little cousin might throw up. And she seems too sweet to be mean to" Ziva smiled.

Val simply poked her tongue out at Tony as he hustled her out of the car park.

Luckily he had called ahead and Gibbs was waiting in interrogation 1.

Tony opened the door and plopped Val onto the seat facing the mirror.

She coughed loudly and held her hands up. Tony obliged and unlocked the cuffs. Then he swiftly left the room.

"What's your explanation then? Tony dragged me out of my basement at half ten at night! I also heard you're wanted by metro PD, new Scotland Yard and you were arrested for murder at the age of fourteen. Now please explain!" Gibbs roared giving her the Gibbs glare.

"It's a long story" Val pouted.

"I've got time, I'm not gonna sleep now am I?"

"I didn't kill Melanie" She stated.

"Oh Melanie! Was she your girlfriend? Did you find her with a man? Then did you-"

"SHE WAS MY SISTER!" Val screamed, tears pouring down her face.

"Fine then start from the beginning and tell me everything-even if you think it's insignificant"

"We were really close. But then again we were twins. We were both meant to be sleeping at our friend Molly's house, but I was ill so I didn't go. The day after I felt better so I went for a walk. I loved to go down to the pond and feed the ducks. I took some bread and went down to the pond. I got there and the ducks weren't there. Mel's body was floating face down. I called the police and they accused me! The only reason they didn't send me to jail is because they didn't have any evidence! Then Annabelle, my mother just wouldn't stop crying I tried to comfort her and she said she wished it was me who was taken, not her. She died shortly after in a car crash. I didn't go to her funeral. The other night, Brooke and I went clubbing. I didn't drink, I was the designated driver-when Brooke drinks, she drinks. I went for some fresh air and that guy came on to me! He pushed me up against the wall and I fought him off and slapped him. Brooke came over and suggested we go back to our dorm. Then she passed out next to my bed then I fell asleep. The day after I went to England to see my brother. We don't get along really, but I wanted to show how I had made a life for myself. My father left everything to him. I had nothing. I earned myself a scholarship and I work 2 jobs to pay my rent and for my utilities. But when I got there he was dead. I checked his pulse but he didn't have one, so I changed my clothes as they were covered in blood called 999 and ran. I couldn't stay there. I didn't want to face the reality of my brother being dead. Even though we didn't get along I still loved him. I came back to America and went to see Tony. But I have a question. Why would metro PD want me?"

"They need to question you about the death of Brooklyn Sinclair"

"I didn't realise that it would kill her so quickly" Val said solemnly.

"Wait are you confessing to the murder of Brooklyn Sinclair?"

"NO! Brooke had stage 4 cancer. She had about 3 more months to live. She refused to have treatment as she said she wanted to die looking beautiful. Nobody else knew"

"Why didn't she tell anyone else?"

"She said that she wasn't going to change her life. She wanted to still go to college, still drink then puke her guts out. She was happy and she wanted to keep it that way."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Um maybe, I promised to keep it a secret but she's dead now so I can tell you"

"What?"

"Melanie was 3 months pregnant when she died"

**Wow! That's a lot of background! Val hasn't had the greatest start in life :s. Poor thing, shame there's no Tiva but the next chapter is just going to be Tiva, Tiva, Tiva! :D**

**Byeeee!**

**~Lori **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! I just ate a chocolate biscuit and feel awesome :D now a Tiva chapter as I said there would be. (If only the writers of NCIS would listen to me like that :( )**

**Disclaimer: Don't even think about asking…**

**P.S. to all you lawyers out there I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter I disclaim that too! (Well how else can I protect my gummy bear collection?)**

Tony and Ziva stood in shock at the revelation.

"Melanie was pregnant?" Tony muttered eyes as wide as saucers.

Ziva burst into tears. Damn them hormones.

"Zi are you ok?" Tony said gently pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, but it's so sad" She said into his chest.

It got Ziva thinking. What if she got hurt out in the field? She couldn't lose this baby, it would ruin her. She knew the guilt would kill her if anything happened. She decided that she would tell Tony, then Gibbs after her appointment in a few days. She didn't know how they would react but she knew it had to happen. She was nearly 5 months now and for trained investigators it was a wonder they hadn't noticed the weight gain. If you pulled her top up you could see the baby bump, but luckily baggy tops seemed to have deterred anyone from either asking or realising. Then another thought popped into her head. Should she leave mossad?

"It's okay" He soothed rocking her backwards and forwards. This only made her cry harder. _Damn him for being so wonderful. Damn the word damn. _

Then McGee ran into interrogation puffing and panting.

"Boss, this just arrived for her" He said looking at her in disgust.

"I have a name you know" She hissed at him tears still streaming down her face.

It was a simple note on plain white paper saying:

_Valeria their gone now and this game is just getting started. Watch you're backs NCIS._

"There are spelling mistakes" Gibbs commented after reading it through.

"Please may I see it?" Val asked.

"I'm sorry but cold blooded killers contaminate evidence" McGee stated coldly.

"Here" Gibbs said handing the evidence bag to her.

"I think I know who did this" She whispered.

_Flash back_

"_You spelt there wrong again!" Val laughed_

"_Their or, there and your or you're- what's the difference? If we had a study date then maybe I would learn"_

"_When will you learn? I don't want to go out with you! Now please do what you're meant to be paid for! Protecting Mel and I"_

"His name is Keith Brown. He was me and Mel's body guard.

"Is he dangerous?" Gibbs asked.

"He was ex-navy seal. He was discharged for an injury to the knee. My father received threats about

our safety so he hired him. He quit shortly after Melanie's death. He used to always ask me to be

involved romantically with him. I always said no. I know Mel went out with him a few times. I'm

pretty sure he got her pregnant. She wouldn't tell me though."

"How old is he?" Gibbs asked

"Uh he was 28 then so he would be… 34 now"

Gibbs turned to the 2 way mirror. "DiNozzo, David You watch and protect her. Don't let her leave

DiNozzo's apartment. We still can't verify if she's innocent. Then he turned to McGee "You watch

Abby. I'll take duck and Palmer"

Tony walked into Interrogation "Come on Val! I'll even let you pick the movie tonight" He grinned.

"Come on girls I'll drive" Tony took the keys from Ziva's outstretched palm.

_25 minutes later_

Tony, Ziva and Val arrived back at Tony's apartment.

"I'll go make popcorn" Tony yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ziva you speak Hebrew, right?" Val asked.

"Yes, it is the language we speak in Israel why?"

"Well I started learning Hebrew as a hobby after Melanie died and I was wondering if I could try and

Have a conversation with you?"

"That sounds lovely Val"

"_Does Tony know you are pregnant or are you not telling him that you are carrying his baby?_" Val

spoke in perfect Hebrew.

Ziva gulped. How was she going to explain this?

**I had to finish there or I wouldn't have stopped! So we have a possible suspect. The question is **

**finding him. I don't speak Hebrew so I decided to put foreign languages in italics.**

**Well pip pip**

**~Lori **


	7. Chapter 7

**Boo! Well I've been held hostage for 3 hours by my baby cousin Serena as she wanted to play with me. Now I have escaped her adorable clutches I'm here to write. I'm back at school in 2 days *Sighs* so updates might take a bit longer. Plus my hairdresser cut my hair too short :(. She straightened it so it looked longer, but now it's back to being naturally curly and I look stupid. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS I would get real hair extensions. And someone to play with Serena. And babysit when I'm needed. And someone to wheel my Grandmother around when she wants to go out. Do you think that's a bit greedy? Never mind it's never gonna happen anyway…**

**P.S. The Italics are Hebrew**

"_Well I-_"Ziva began

"_How_ _isn't it simple? You are pregnant Tony needs to know!_"

"_Wait! How did you know I was pregnant in the first place? And that Tony was the father?_"

"_Well you forgot that my sister was pregnant. I sussed it out by myself. Plus the baggy tops aren't working anymore and you had been crying in observation- your eyes were red. And how do I know that Tony was the father? Well you haven't stopped looking at him and the fact that you practically exploded when I showed up earlier_"

"_I did not explode!_"

Val raised her eyebrows.

"_Okay fine maybe I did. But you won't tell Tony will you?_"

"_I won't. But I will if you don't tell him by the end of next week. One more_ _question_"

"_Yes?_"Ziva asked relieved.

"_How far along are you? Mel never got that big_" She smiled looking slightly sorrowful at the demise of her sister.

"_Almost 20 weeks_" She smiled.

"_Cool!_" Val squealed now excited.

"Woah! What's everyone so excited for?" Tony Grinned bringing two bowls of popcorn.

"Well Ziva said that my Hebrew was perfect! All them years of practicing paid off" Val lied quickly.

"Great what we watching then?" Tony asked.

Ziva whispered something in Val's ear and she grinned.

"Great idea Ziva! I pick the sound of music!" Val grinned, knowing that Tony hated the film. She personally rather liked it, as did Ziva so that was a plus.

"Why that film? I have another like 263 films to choose from. Why that one?"

"Stop whining Tony. You said I could pick, so I will pick!" Val put the disk into the movie player and the opening credits rolled onto the screen.

3 hours later Ziva was sprawled across the couch snoring loudly. Tony carefully picked Ziva up and carried her into his bed. He returned to the living area where Val was sitting, looking expectantly.

"What?" He whispered.

"Go back and sleep in there! I know you like her and I'm not sharing the couch and I know you won't sleep on the floor because of your back. Now shoo!" She loudly whispered and made shooing signals at him.

"I can't make you sleep on the couch Val-"Tony began but was interrupted.

"Yes you can! I won't sleep with you or Ziva's snoring. Stop looking at me like that. You do snore. And I refuse to sleep on the floor and it'll be a squash if you even think about sharing the couch with me. Now do you still have my teddy?" She whispered somewhat quieter.

Tony left the room and returned with a plush whale.

"Shamu!" Val Excitedly whispered. "Thank you Tony. Night"

"Night" he whispered

The next morning Tony woke to a strange noise. It sounded like there was a tractor on his chest. The he realised that Ziva was flat out on his chest. She looked so sweet sleeping, but she would kill him if he didn't wake her up. After all it was 10 AM. She had slept in. Big time. Plus he could smell bacon.

He shook Ziva gently "Zi wake up" He whispered in her ear as he groaned when she dug her elbow into his lower abdomen.

"what" She muttered groggily.

"Time to get uuuuuuuuuuuup!" He said cheerily.

"Uh I'm coming!" Ziva groaned as she wandered through to the kitchen where Val was setting the food on the table.

"_Sit there Ziva. Toast with honey always settles your stomach. Plus Chamomile tea is good for you. How's your morning sickness?_" Val asked.

"_Just give it time_" Ziva grinned as she took a bite out the toast.

"This is delicious!" Ziva grinned

"Thank you. Mel really enjoyed it too" She wistfully replied.

"Heya Girls what's up?" Tony said as he strutted in.

"Nothing really" Val said "I made bacon"

"You're the best!" Tony grinned as he dug into the bacon.

They ate quietly until the squeal of tires was heard.

"What the-"

Suddenly glass was shattered as someone fired a machine gun through the window.

"GET DOWN!" Tony yelled as all three of them ducked for cover.

**Dun Dun Dunnnn! I don't know if that stuff is good for morning sickness, but it is in this story. (The honey thing does cure hangovers. My elder cousins use it anyways) Thank you for all the reviews so far! Could you maybe increase the number of them reviews?**

**Off for tea and crumpets with the queen!**

**~Lori **


	8. Chapter 8

**Gutentag! It's my last day of freedom till I start back at school, so updates could end up taking longer. I don't really want to go back but you know if there was only summer we would have to wait forever for Christmas. Or so my Mother says. Oh and if you yell I'm a tree! It usually gets you out of walks with my dogs and Grandfather. **

**Disclaimer: When I'm convinced I own NCIS I usually wake up and find that my cousin ate the last Oreo. That was a shame, especially when his nose started bleeding 'accidentally'. (Don't worry he was fine).**

**P.S. The italics are thoughts in this chapter.**

After crouching for 5 minutes the three of them got up. Val heard a low groan.

"Tony! Are you alright?" Val asked worriedly.

"Yeah I think I've sprained my wrist though."

"I'll call an ambulance" She went to grab the phone when the wail of sirens was heard.

"Looks like someone already beat us to it" Tony commented as the ambulance stopped outside of the apartment block. A few minutes later they knocked then came straight in.

"Anyone injured?" A paramedic asked.

"I might have sprained my wrist but apart from that we're fine" Tony replied.

"That's good. Usually people aren't as lucky in drive-bys" He said solemnly.

He gently took hold of Tony's wrist and put pressure on it.

"Y-ooow!"Tony squealed and pulled his wrist away.

"I think it's more than sprained. We'll transport you back and get an x-ray done." The paramedic got up and called "Is anyone coming with him?"

Ziva went to get up when Val yelled "No! We'll meet you down there!"

"What did you do that for" Ziva hissed at her.

"You need to go to hospital too and check that the baby's fine" Val reasoned.

"Fine, but afterwards we can go and see him, yes?"

"Yes" Val confirmed.

_15 minutes later _

Ziva sat on a hospital bed with Val next to her.

"How long is this going to take?" Ziva said, clearly agitated.

"I don't know, but you need to make sure your baby is fine first, then we will see Tony."

"Fine" She scowled as a doctor walked in.

"Hi I'm Doctor Baker. I see that you came in to check on your baby as you were involved in a drive-by shooting." He said checking his notes.

"Yes she was" Val said.

He rolled in an ultra sound machine and set it up. He then squirted a cool gel on her stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"Nearly 20 weeks" She smiled.

"Did you want the father present for this?" He asked before beginning.

"Nah he's probably hopped up on pain killers" Val laughed. She quickly stopped when he looked at her funny.

"Oh! No he's not a drug addict, he broke his arm and pain killers make him go loopy." Val quickly added.

"Ah! Right then let's start this then" He cheerily said as he put the wand against Ziva's belly.

A picture came up on the screen. Baker looked at it for a while then smiled.

"Well baby looks fine. Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes!" Ziva smiled excited to find out.

_10 minutes later_

Ziva and Val walked into the room Tony was in. His arm was in plaster and grinning manically.

"Squirt! You came to see me!" He laughed and pulled Val into a tight hug.

"And sweetcheeks! My two favourite girls. Can I have a kiss?" His thoughts seemed to pour out of his mouth.

Ziva walked over and pecked his cheek.

"That was nothin' I want a real kiss!"

"That is a real kiss, Tony and that is all you're getting" Ziva said sternly

"Fine I'm off to bed!" He muttered and promptly fell asleep.

"Squirt?" Ziva smirked.

"I was four and that was my nickname" Val smiled.

With that they sat down on the plastic chairs provided by the hospital.

_2 hours later_

The girls had gone to stretch their legs. Tony had just barely opened his eyes when he heard them disagreeing.

He first picked up Val's voice "You have to tell him"

Then Ziva countered "No! I need to wait till the time was right!"

_I wonder who she needs to tell?_ He wondered, and soon his question was answered.

"Tony needs to know Ziva he's going to be a father! You dragged this on for 5 months. What can you expect?"

What the- he was a dad. Anthony D. DiNozzo jr. was to be a dad. He shook his head and listened to the last of the conversation.

"I just need time" Ziva pleaded

"No! No more time. You need to be protected too. Not just for your sake but for your baby too."

"Fine! I shall tell him when he wakes up." Ziva said as they walked back into the room.

Tony lay there eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Tony?"

**So? Do you think it's gonna be a girl or a boy? I've already picked the gender and name but it's fun to guess right? Anyways even if it's just to have your say about TIVA baby Review!**

**Well I'm a tree **

**~Lori **


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy Crap! I haven't written in ages! School sucks (As usual) and I've been camping with guides (a girls only club) for the weekend. I just got back now and decided I had to write-like immediately!**

**Disclaimer: I own a sleeping bag which Annalee snuck into when she got scared. Not NCIS.**

"Tony" Ziva said, her eyes scared.

"What do you mean Ziva? I'm going to be a father? You didn't even bother to tell me! Why?"

"You told me that you didn't like kids and I thought you might tell me to get an abortion! I would never have done this if you were going to be okay with it."

"I would have been happy ya know! Being a father is a great responsibility and I would love it! Just because I said I don't like other people's kids doesn't mean I feel that way about my own! C'mere" He said as he opened his arms.

Ziva sniffled as she closed the gap and hugged him tightly.

"Is everything okay then?" Val asked cheerfully.

Tony just looked at her.

"Uh I'll go get coffee" She said as she rushed out of the room.

As Val walked out of the room she bumped into the rest of the team.

"How are they Val? Gibbs asked.

"Well, Tony has a broken arm. And Ziva is fine."

"That's good. McGee, take Val and Abby back to your place"

"But boss-"McGee tried to cut in.

"No you go. Now!"

"Fine" McGee huffed as Val and Abby followed.

Tony was laying in his bed with Ziva.

"So, do you know what we're having?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Ziva smiled as she whispered the gender to him.

"Really! That's so cool!" He grinned "Do you have a name?"

She whispered once more to him.

"Wow! Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes! now where were we?" She wondered as Tony leaned down to kiss her.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ziva whispered on his lips.

"Of course I am. I've wanted to do this for five months now" He leaned down even further and pressed his lips against hers.

It was getting heated when Gibbs walked into the room.

"DiNozzo!, David! What the hell are you doing?" Gibbs yelled as they broke apart.

"Uh Gibbs…" Ziva turned around. Her top lay completely flat on her stomach. Her bump perfectly on show.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gibbs yelled glaring harshly.

Ziva promptly burst into tears. "Gibbs I am sorry" She wailed as she went over and hugged him.  
Gibbs looked at her and his resolve crumbled. She was his baby and she was pregnant. He would kill DiNozzo later. Right now she needed calmed down. That's where he came in.

"It's okay Ziver. I'll kill DiNozzo later. Shhhhh calm down" He whispered in her ear.

"Really Gibbs?" She smiled tearfully. "But I love him so that's not an option."

"Well beating him within an inch of his life or maiming him is still on the table right?"

"What table?" She asked.

"It's an expression"

"Ahhh right" She smiled.

"Better?" He questioned.

"Much" She grinned widely.

"Hey, whatta bout me!" Tony questioned.

"This does not concern you DiNozzo!" Ziva yelled as she hugged Gibbs again.

"It's only gonna get worse DiNozzo" Gibbs smirked.

**It's a bit OOC, but Gibbs is like Ziva's dad (I don't like Eli at all) and I didn't want Gibbs to go ape shit and stuff. Please review!**

**Off I pop!**

**~Lori **


	10. Chapter 10

**Uh umm *looks away in shame* I haven't updated :S I've been super busy and my teachers have been giving us a bunch of home work and tests :( Plus Inna recons Ari is Fit :O I was like "Nooooo! She has been turned!" It's my uncle Stefano's birthday today so I thought I'd write when I got the chance.**

**Plus Hi to spitfire 303! We've had some awesome PMs about my gummy bears :D**

**Disclaimer: Do I own NCIS? No… Do I own a pile of home work? Hell** **Yeah!**

McGee drove back to his apartment. When he got back he showed Val round briefly. Abby and Val had been chatting away happily and hit it right off straight away. Unfortunately McGee didn't feel the same way.

"Timmy why haven't you spoken to Val yet?" Abby asked McGee cheerfully.

"I don't confer with killers and liars" He replied coldly.

"Excuse me? I didn't hurt anyone!" Val screamed severely agitated.

"There's no proof that you're innocent" McGee hissed. "I don't trust you and I won't pretend I do!"

"Fine then! If you feel this way I'll leave you alone!" She stormed out and slammed the door.

"Timmy!" Abby punched him in the arm. "That was mean! And Gibbs is going to kill you!"

"Oh God you're right" He blushed. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. "I'll be back soon! Don't answer the door!" He yelled as her ran out.

Gibbs had left the hospital shortly after and left Tony and Ziva alone. She had quickly snuggled into his side and fell asleep. He smiled happily. He could definitely get used to this.

Val ran out of McGee's apartment tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what to do. Tony was out of the question. She knew that he wouldn't leave Ziva and his baby. She could have had a miscarriage today. She was so lucky that they were both fine. Where else could she go? After almost an hour of walking she was exhausted. When she felt someone grab her and stuff something into her mouth. By the time he whacked her over the head she was completely submissive.

He had looked everywhere for her. For two hours he had checked every street, ally way, park, nook and cranny in a 15 mile radius. She couldn't have gone that far. He knew what he had to do-call Gibbs.

Meanwhile Val started to come to. She groaned and peaked an eyelid open. What met her though was far from expected.

"You!" She hissed through her teeth. "You killed my sister"

"So what if I did? You're next" The voice replied coolly.

"Why? I thought you loved her"

"I never loved her. I loved you. She was your copy, your twin. But I had to kill her, the brat inside her was getting in the way" He spat, pacing up and down.

"How dare you say that about Melanie! You were stupid enough to get her pregnant!"

"Quiet!" Keith Brown yelled.

Val gulped. She knew she was toast.

**Well… I know it was short but I'm so tiered I'm about to drop. Hopefully I'll have time tomorrow, as I've got after school stuff till 5 tomorrow *Gulp***

**Well I'll tune in tomorrow**

**~Lori **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Well I am sooo tiered! My teachers have piled home work on me :( But I have fought it off and have come to write. **

**Me and Spitfire 303 have been conversing again! Also check out the story Gibbs surprise that they've been working on! (It's awesome btw)**

**Disclaimer: I have tied up Donald Bellisario and have taken him hostage in return for the rights of NCIS. I'm joking! Please don't send the police round, I'm innocent!**

**P.S. Well done to my auntie Tyra for cycling 56 miles for charity!**

"You did what!" Gibbs yelled down the phone.

"Uh… sorry boss?" McGee tried.

"You better be! Just think how Tony's gonna react when he hears!"

McGee gulped.

Val sighed. She knew there was no escape. He had come in earlier and beat the crap out of her. Her nose was still bleeding and she was pretty sure that her shin was broken. Well if shins could break she mused. Never mind that, she thought-she was starving! She hadn't had anything since breakfast which had been interrupted. Her thoughts trailed to Tony and Ziva. She was happy that they were okay. She'd seen Tony explode worse over smaller things. Like the time she accidentally burnt his signed Ohio state shirt. She was pretty sure at that time she was dead. She let out a short laugh. How things had changed. Her whole family were dead, Brooke had died prematurely and Tony was going to be a father! That was the most shocking revelation she had ever heard. But things can change, she decided.

Gibbs had called Tony. To say he was angry was an understatement. He had stormed out of the hospital, Ziva trailing behind. When they got to the office the rest of the team were already there.

"What the hell McLoser!" Tony yelled as he punched him across the face. Hard.

"I-I-I" He stuttered blood pouring down his face.

"She's my cousin! My only family! How dare you lose her!"

"Tony calm down" Ziva said quietly placing her hand on his shoulder.

"McGee what happened last?" Ziva asked calmly

_Flashback _

"_I don't confer with killers and liars" He replied coldly._

"_Excuse me? I didn't hurt anyone!" Val screamed severely agitated._

"_There's no proof that you're innocent" McGee hissed. "I don't trust you and I won't pretend I do!"_

"_Fine then! If you feel this way I'll leave you alone!" She stormed out and slammed the door._

"You said what to her!" Tony exclaimed lunging for McGee. Gibbs and Ziva pulled him back.

"But I think I know how to find her boss" He stuttered.

"Please, do tell" Gibbs replied dryly.

"we could track her cell" he said as he sat down at his computer.

"One problem McWonderboy, I've got her cell" Tony said as he held up a sparkly pink cell phone.

Suddenly it started ringing.

"Answer it DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled smacking him on the back of the head.

"Uh, hello?" Tony spoke into the cell.

"Ah DiNozzo just the man I need. Don't worry Val is safe now, you don't have to look for her anymore" A voice came said coolly.

Tony saw McGee typing and decided to drag it out.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell she's my cousin and aaand a suspect so we need her back here."

"That's never gonna happen! I love her and I won't let go!" The person screamed down the phone. He then promptly hung up.

"I got a location boss! Abandoned warehouse at…." McGee rambled on about the details and they headed off.

"No Ziva stay here" Tony said sternly.

"No!" She pouted "I rather like this family member of yours and would like to help rescue her"

"Like I said no. Would she want you to risk your baby's life for her?"

"I'll wait in the car" She compromised.

"Fine" Tony grumbled as she skipped along with him. "Only because I would waste time arguing with you, though"

"Yeah right" She laughed and playfully slapped him on the cheek.

_At The warehouse _

" Come with me and I won't hurt you, I promise. We can get married and be together forever" Keith smiled.

Val smiled. She had freed herself from her bindings. She guessed that's why Tony told her to always carry a knife.

"Come here then, sweetie" Val said in a sickly sweet voice, she it would end. Today. Six years she had waited to find him.

He walked over and smashed her head against his. A sickly cracking sound was heard as Keith's head snapped back as he held his bloody nose.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

Then two things happened.

Tony ran down the stairs.

Keith fired two shots.

Tony immediately reacted and shot Keith in the leg. He would not have the luxury of just dying. He kicked the gun away and ran to Val.

"Val c'mon, stay awake"

"You know what Mel was gonna name her kid?" she asked coughing.

"No? and you're going to tell me later" He said briskly

"Emma." She smiled

"After my mom" Tony's voice shook.

"Yep" She started coughing again.

"But how did you know-"

"My gut. My gut said that it would be a girl"

Val's eyes drooped.

"C'mon Val if you live you can be god mother and 'Cool aunt Val!'"

"Take care of my nephew for my Tony. I love you big brother" She then coughed violently and blood started pouring out of her mouth. She convulsed and shook for the last time.

Valeria Antonia Paddington died with a smile on her face.

**Okay that made me cry :'(. Now I know that you're all gonna hate me, but review? **

***Sniffles* **

**~Lori **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya! Well I've just completed 6 home work tasks all set today and 4 of them are due in tomorrow :S I wish my teachers would give me a break sometimes! Any way I'm almost done I think this will be the second to last chapter and the last will be an epilogue. My next story is forming in my head already! **

**Me and Spitfire 303 have been discussing sharing ownership to NCIS and we have agreed to do that when we get our hands on it! (Plus Spitfire likes being mentioned) **

**Disclaimer: I own a tiara! NCIS does not sparkle with it unfortunately **

Tony just sat outside of the crime scene looking down at his hands. His bloody hands. The hands which plugged the two bloody holes in his little cousin's abdomen. The two bloody holes which killed her. He felt numb. He couldn't comprehend that she was gone. He could still remember when she made him play dolls with her and Mel. It was the summer he had visited when he was seventeen. His thoughts were interrupted by Ziva.

"Are you okay, Tony?" She asked gently.

"It's all my fault" He whispered.

"You could not have done anything to save her"

"Not just that. The last time I saw her before the case was the first week she had moved here. Since then she's asked me countless times to go bowling or watch a movie. I always turned her down. I was never busy, I was just scared to see her. She's all grown up ya no? I was afraid of myself, she had a perfect life and I had my job. And that was it."

"You should not feel bad Tony. You know she loved you very much, and now you are not alone. You have us" She smiled.

"Thanks Ziva. Now I'm ready"

"Ready to do what?"

"Interrogate his ass" He grinned as he helped Ziva up off the side walk.

_Back at NCIS headquarters _

Keith Brown sat at the interrogation table with a smirk on his face. And Anthony DiNozzo was sure as hell going to change that. He stormed in and slammed the file down.

Brown smirked. That was the worst possible thing he could have done right then.

Tony slammed his fists on the cold metal slab which passed for a table. Just like the one that Val was lying on right now.

"We know you killed Valeria Paddington. What about Brooklyn Sinclair, Melanie Paddington and Emma Paddington." He asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Wait! How did you know I killed Emma Paddington-DiNozzo?" He asked confused.

"WHAT?" Tony raised his voice slightly. "I was talking about your kid. Melanie said that she was naming the baby Emma. What do you mean that you killed Emma Paddington-DiNozzo?"

"I ran that bitch down a long time ago."

"Why?"

"Why not?" He grinned.

"Have you killed anyone else?" Tony hissed.

"I killed Emma Paddington-DiNozzo, Melanie and baby Paddington, Annabelle Paddington, Clive Paddington, Crispian Paddington, Brooklyn Sinclair, Valeria Paddington and That person in the alley" He said with a smirk, almost proud of himself.

"Why did you have to take all of their lives?" Tony questioned.

"Her family would have kept us apart. That baby would have ruined things too. Her best friend helped her make all decisions in her life. And that man was coming on to her-She was mine. She would always rejected me. If I couldn't have her then nobody could. I loved Val with all my heart." He said and looked up.

"Does this mean that I have to go to jail?" Brown questioned.

Tony laughed un-humorously."Will I have to go to jail?"He imitated. "Of course you do dumbass!"

Tony called for two agents and they escorted Brown out.

_3 days later_

They were all standing over a blue coffin. Because she never want to be plain. Plus blue was her favourite colour. A Smiling picture of her stood by the priest. She never was religious, but were many these days? It was only a small affair. Team Gibbs (Including Abby, Ducky and with a glare Jimmy came along too) were there and a few of her friends. It was surprising to find that she wanted to be buried in America, but Tony followed her wishes. She had left everything to him. It wasn't like she had anyone else anyway. So he got her clothes and text books and normal things. Plus something not so normal. It turned out she inherited Crispian fortune when he died as she was the only surviving close family member and now he had the lot. When turned into dollars Tony had close to $60 million of them. It was almost funny how Crispy had made him pay back the ten grand he owed him and a few years later he got his money back. With a lot of interest. He knew that his kids were going to get the best education and start in life. Before he got ahead of himself, he decided to see how the first kid went.

He looked over at Ziva in her pretty blue dress. She was muttering prayers in Hebrew and stroking her bump. He met her eyes and smiled. She smiled back.

There was one thing he was sure of.

That life was great.

**All sad at the end Well let's see what Tony does with all that money! Review? Amazingly (I actually didn't believe this when other authors wrote this) That reviewing does make you write faster! :) **

**I'm off to the fridge does anyone want something?**

**~Lori **_**He stormed inHHHHefwije**_


	13. Chapter 13

**My gosh! The last chapter already! I can remember the first time I posted a chapter of this story :D This an epilogue of what happened after. Thanks to Spitfire 303 for all the motivation and interesting conversations! **

**Disclaimer: Gumdrops and lollypops! I don't own NCIS? Well never mind.**

**Now for the last time I present to you Secrets, secrets**

_4 months later_

"I am seriously going to kill you Tony!" Ziva hissed as she squeezed her hand tighter.

Tony gulped. As she loosened her grip he sighed. "Feeling better sweetcheeks?"

"A bit. Wait-" She squeezed his hand again.

"Ow!" He squealed as the doctor walked in.

She checked how dilated Ziva was. "Okay Ziva! Time to start pushing" She said cheerfully.

Ziva started to push.

"Toooooooneeeeeeeeeeeee! I am going to hit you so hard that-" but she was interrupted by a tiny scream.

The Doctor quickly bundled the small baby and put it in Ziva's arms.

"He's beautiful" Tony whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Yep and he's all ours" Ziva smiled.

"Our little Anthony" Tony whispered.

Two months later Tony and Ziva got married. Over the years they had more little DiNozzos. Two more boys named Caleb and Noah. Their final child was a girl. As soon as they found out the gender they knew what her name would be.

Valeria Tali DiNozzo.

**A cute clich****é**** ending. I quite like it. Review? Pweeease? :D**

**Thanks for reading I appreciate it!**

**~Lori **


End file.
